


A Matter of Chaos

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You've had to deal with a lot having Ian Malcolm as your boss. Typically 'a lot' was too much paperwork, now 'a lot' means trying to outrun a formerly extinct species.





	A Matter of Chaos

Ian Malcolm had been your boss for the last five years and also your close friend. As his assistant your job was relatively simple, keep him organized and focused while reminding him to take a break every once in a while. When Donald Gennaro came to Malcolm with an offer to be an insurance consultant for an amusement park, you figured it was high time for a break. Malcolm accepted, on one condition, you would join them at the park. You figured it was high time for yourself to take a break as well. Although you would soon regret this thought.

You’d been told the place was called Jurassic Park but you didn’t really understand why a mathematician specializing in Chaos Theory was needed. During the helicopter ride over to the island you’d met Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant, both worked to excavate dinosaurs. The party of people sent to the island was getting odder.

Everyone piled into the Jeeps taking the group to the visitors center for more information about the park. You were with Malcolm, Sattler, and Grant in the lead Jeep, not finding anything odd about the island. At least, you hadn’t until Ellie pulled a leaf from one of the trees, proclaiming it didn’t belong. Listening to her explanation you were about to yell at Grant for interrupting before you saw what he was staring at. A brontosaurus was walking right next to the vehicle. Walking and breathing. Because it was alive. Alive. There was a living dinosaur, but how?

Turns out it was actually simpler than you’d expect. Found in amber was a mosquito containing blood and subsequently DNA from multiple dinosaur species. All that was next was to clone these dinosaurs. The video introduction was meant to be a ride but none of you could wait. Jumping out of your seats Hammond let you inside the hatchery. One of the eggs was hatching and you witnessed a baby dinosaur breaking out of the shell before learning that all the dinosaurs on the island had been genetically modified to be female for no unauthorized breeding.

Ian disagreed with that, stating it would never work and you agreed with him. Complete control over the chromosomes of creature that walked Earth hundreds of years ago was impossible. After lunch and the meeting of Hammond’s grandchildren it was time for a full tour of the island. You joined Malcolm in the same Jeep with Sattler, you knew he was all for show in his flirting but it was still amusing to watch.

Disappointingly, there were no appearances of dinosaurs in the first few exhibits visited on the tour. Your sarcasm echoed Ian’s when you both proclaimed the same thing about anticipating dinosaurs on the tour. Around the T-Rex exhibit you tuned out Ian’s explanation if the Chaos Theory. You didn’t fully understand it but hearing him talk about it for five years gave you a pretty good idea of what it meant.

Sattler then decided to follow Grant into the exhibit, finding a sick Triceratops. Ellie investigated and with the help of Hammond’s grandson Tim, discovered the source of the illness. You had to admit you were impressed. Sattler declared she was staying with the Triceratops even with the added risk of storm closing in on the island.

Heading further in front of the T-Rex exhibit the Jeeps stopped. A few minutes later a large rumbling noise could be heard coming from the distance. Fear ripped through your body as you thought the worst. Turning towards the fence you noticed the goat from earlier was now gone, the T-Rex had found time to eat. And then it emerged from the jungle. The T-Rex, about twenty-five feet tall and forty feet from head to tail. Gennaro darted out of the other Jeep but you found yourself frozen in fear. This was how you were going to die, ripped to shreds by a T-Rex.

Ian must’ve known just how terrified you were because he turned to you and solemnly stated, “I’m here, you have nothing to fear”

Even in the current situation you found yourself scoffing “Nothing except a giant T-Rex”

“I’m going to get both of us out of this alright, promise”

“Good, because you’re the one who wanted me to come with you to this godforsaken island”

Suddenly a light came on from the Jeep behind you drawing the T-Rex away from your Jeep towards the children’s. Alan and Ian grabbed flares to distract the dinosaur. Before you could protest Ian was out of the Jeep, telling you to get to safety, and yelling for the T-Rex to follow him while Grant turned his attention to rescuing the kids. You leaped out of the car and ran as fast as you could away. You would have gone farther, leaving the scene but Malcolm had just been thrown by the snout of the T-Rex. There was no way you were leaving him out there alone.

Turning around you ran over to where he lay, flat on his back and groaning from the pain. Fear of being eaten by the T-Rex replaced with fear that you could lose your friend on this journey. He was out cold within a matter of seconds but he was breathing which was a good sign. The dinosaur had moved on and was no longer interested in the two of you.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
